Lights (I Will Try and Fix You)
by mrssamwinchester93
Summary: It's the summer after the kanima and Ashton Rider's just moved to town. She meets Jackson and the pack on her very first night in Beacon Hills after Isaac and Grayson come to her family for help. One thing leads to another and she falls. Hard. Can he open up enough to let her in or will other circumstances keep them apart? I don't own Teen Wolf


I'm fixing this chapter because I'm making all my Teen Wolf stories connect together in this one and since Keeva had her baby in Little Wonders, it makes sense that she would have also had the baby in this story.

I should also probably say that reading The Gallows of Heartache and Little Wonders and Safe & Sound isn't necessary for the sake of Lights but you'll be really confused if you don't.

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to Beacon Hills

When Ashton Rider moved to Beacon Hills, the last thing she expected on her first night in was to run into a severely injured werewolf and his badass girlfriend but that's exactly what greeted her when she rushed downstairs after hearing a violent bang echo throughout her home.

But let's start at the beginning. Ashton Rider was fifteen and had lived quietly with her mom and step dad in a small town just outside of Spokane, Washington. Her mom was an elemental demon of fire and her stepdad was one of a powerful line of witches. Ashton couldn't remember her dad but all her mother ever told her was that he was an evil man that had died in an accident right before Ashton was born.

She had a feeling her mother didn't like to talk about her father so she tended to leave it alone. Ashton just thought of her stepdad as her father and even called him dad. Her parents were pretty laid back for parents. They treated her like an adult and enforced rules when they were needed but overall, Ashton just felt like her parents were her friends as well as her parents.

Ashton was what most people her age referred to as a good girl who never broke the rules. Ashton just never saw the point in breaking the rules. If she was caught, she'd get in trouble and even if she wasn't, she was the type of person that would feel guilty about until she told someone. It just didn't make sense to her to break the rules.

It wasn't like there was anyone for her to break the rules with anyway. Ashton didn't have many friends in her hometown. Her peers thought she was odd and she guessed she might appear so with her waist length ivory locks and her petite stature. She wasn't even five feet tall and she hunched in on herself when she walked. She was painfully shy and never made eye contact which she did for a reason.

Because of what her mother was Ashton inherited the eyes that were common for an elemental demon of water. She had eyes that were often a mix between gray and silver and that unnerved a lot of people. Normal people didn't have silver eyes and hers tended to flash when the lights reflected off of them. People tended to look away from her so she didn't see the point in making eye contact in the first place.

Ashton was smart with an IQ just under 170. She liked to read and enjoyed being alone in her room with a notebook and pen just to write.

For some reason, she received a lot of ridicule for the way she looked and acted. She didn't understand why the blonde cheerleaders made fun of how she looked and why she would never make eye contact so when her parents announced their move from Spokane to Beacon Hills California, Ashton jumped at the opportunity.

She wouldn't miss anyone here and nobody would miss her so she was more than willing to leave Washington. Her parents told her it wasn't like other places in California. Her mother said it rained a lot and the nights were very cold. She said a lot of supernatural beings roamed the forests of Beacon Hills so she told Ashton to be careful.

That was when her father cut into the conversation. "What your mother is trying to say is that there's a pack of werewolves that roam the woods of Beacon Hills." Her mother smacked her father's shoulder and Ashton quirked an eyebrow. "Are they dangerous?" Her father shook his head.

"No. They're a newer pack. Their alpha just came into his position in December and most of his pack are your age. They're harmless. Well, mostly." He was promptly smacked again. Ashton looked at her mother. "What does he mean, mostly?" Her mother scoffed. "Nice job, Andy." Her dad shrugged. "What your dad is trying to say is… well…" Her mother narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"There's a family of hunters in the area. They go by a code which states that they only kill those, meaning wolves, that kill humans." Her mother shook her head. "This pack does not kill humans. They actually have a treaty with the hunters that states that the only time the pack can be attacked is if they kill a human. It also states that if the pack and/or the hunters need assistance with any problem at hand, the other side is required to help."

Ashton leaned forward in her seat so that her head was level with their shoulders between the seats. "It probably doesn't hurt that the leader of the hunters' daughter is dating a member of the pack." Ashton chuckled. "How do you know this?" Her mother glanced at her. "I know the leader of the hunters, Chris Argent. I called him to make sure we would be safe moving here."

Ashton nodded. "So, do you think we'll run into anything weird?" Her mother scoffed and her dad laughed. "What?" Her father looked at her. "Honey, these are werewolves we're talking about. Weird doesn't even begin to cover the things we'll run into."

Her dad was right. It wasn't even an hour past sundown when a loud banging was heard throughout her house. She drew her eyebrows together and slowly exited her room. She stood in the hall that overlooked the front room where she had a clear picture of her front door. Her mother shook her head and cursed under her breath. Her dad stood stoically at the foot of the stairs.

She gasped when her mother opened the door. A girl, just a few years older than her, was gasping for breath before her mother. Her white t-shirt was streaked with blood and sweat and this black goo that seemed to stick to everything. Her shoulder length blond hair was pulled back away from her face and her blue eyes were frantic and terrified. Her arms were streaked with blood and her hands were shaking around a black pistol.

Blood soaked one side of her neck and her knees were bent slightly to accommodate the weight of her larger companion who was far worse than her. At least she didn't appear to be injured. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders and it looked like most of his body weight was rested on her. The left leg of his jeans from his knee down was soaked in blood and it was quickly expanding into a pool on the front step.

His grey t-shirt was riddled with scratches and a few bullet holes. Ashton was surprised she could still even tell what color the shirt was originally as there was so much blood on it. The left side of his shirt was soaked in blood that seemed to stem from a bullet wound on his ribs just below his armpit. Ashton could see another bullet hole in the sleeve of his right shoulder.

His head sagged against his chest and his thick curls were soaked in sweat. He was pale and Ashton could see that his veins were pushing painfully against his skin and they were black. The girl raised her left arm that held the gun and pointed it at her mother.

Neither one of her parents moved. "I need your help."

**JxA**

Grayson looked frantically over her shoulder as she and Isaac painfully limped out of the woods and into a neighborhood. She shushed him when he moaned painfully. "I know, I know. We're almost there." Isaac moaned again and Grayson cursed when he collapsed beside her.

She fell with him and rolled him to his back. He moaned and began to convulse before he jerked to his side and vomited. The black liquid drenched the cement beside them and covered Grayson. She winced and glanced around. She cursed again when she realized that they weren't in Allison's neighborhood but one that Grayson didn't even recognize.

She shushed him again when he groaned and curled in on himself. She brushed her free hand through his soaked hair and swallowed thickly as tears began to course down her cheeks. "I know, baby. Come on." She quickly drew him up to his height and let him lean heavily on her.

A group of hunters that she had never seen before had surprised them on their way back to Derek's house and began shooting at them. Isaac managed to kill three of the six before he was shot three times, once in the left leg right above his knee, a second time on the left side of his ribs and a final time in his right shoulder.

Grayson managed to retrieve the bullets needed to treat him before they had to disappear. They had lost the hunters in the forest when Grayson appeared in a neighborhood. She knew that they wouldn't risk approaching them in the streets where they could be seen by civilians.

Grayson reminded herself to call Derek and Argent after she'd fixed Isaac. She was livid and she wanted to personally dispose of the assholes that thought it was okay to shoot her boyfriend. She seethed as she banged several times on the pristine white door of the house. She managed to register the moving van in the driveway before the door was thrown open.

She imagined they looked a right mess with the way these people looked. The woman who answered the door was just a few inches taller that Grayson and was wearing jean capris with a dirty red tank-top. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her hazel eyes stared fiercely down at Grayson. The man, Grayson assumed he was her husband, stood casually against the banister of the stairs with his thick arms crossed over his broad chest. His eyes were hard and calculating.

Grayson didn't look up when she heard a quiet gasp from upstairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl no older than her, standing in the hall with jean shorts and a white t-shirt. Her almost pure white hair hung down to her waist and she was rather pale.

Grayson swallowed thickly and raised the gun, pointing it at the woman's chest. "I need your help." The couple didn't move. Grayson sagged and dropped the gun, readjusting Isaac. He moaned. "Please, I just need to get the bullets out. He can handle the rest."

The man stepped forward and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Are you part of the wolf pack in town?" Grayson easily masked the surprise on her face in favor of handling Isaac. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him slide to his knees. She followed him and stroked his curls as he tucked his face into her neck. His breath was shaky against her neck and Grayson could hear his chest rattling. "What are you?" She asked quietly.

The man crouched down to her level. "Assure me that no one has died and I'll help you." Grayson clenched her eyes shut and felt a few tears trail down her cheeks. Isaac jerked and vomited over the front step. She whimpered and stroked his back.

"We were ambushed by hunters. I've never seen them before. They're not from here. They started shooting and he attacked, killing three before they took him down." Isaac moaned and curled forward, the crown of his head pressing against her sternum. Grayson rubbed the back of his neck. "I can help him if you let me in." She spat. The man nodded once and, wrapping a hand around Isaac's right arm, helped them inside.

The woman quickly shut the door behind them and moved around them with practiced ease, leading them into the cluttered kitchen. "I'll need your counter." The woman swung her arm across the granite and pans and dishes crashed to the wooden floor, some breaking, others echoing loudly throughout the room. Isaac moaned again. Grayson and the man easily hoisted him up onto the counter. Grayson hopped up with him and straddled his knees. "I need scissors, a very sharp knife, boiling water, tweezers, a lighter and lots of towels."

The woman nodded. "Ashton! Help me!" She climbed the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Grayson grabbed fistfuls of the front of Isaac's shirt and ripped it down the middle. The man stepped up beside her. "I'm Andy, my wife's name is Beth and our daughter is Ashton. I'm a witch, Beth is an elemental fire demon and Ashton is an elemental water demon. What can I do?" Grayson laughed, hysterical. Tears streamed down her face as she ripped Isaac's shirt from his torso.

"I need you to take off his shoes and socks, please and start the boiling water." Andy nodded and hurriedly picked up a pan and filled it with hot water before placing it on the stove. Isaac's eyes were half lidded and he rolled his head around. "Hey, hey, Isaac, baby look at me." Isaac looked blearily up at her and took a deep rattling breath. He clenched his eyes when pain wracked his body.

Grayson looked up and over when Beth and Ashton came in. Ashton stood as far away as possible and kept her movements short and fast. Grayson nodded at Beth when she handed her a large stack of towels. The scissors rested neatly on top and a pair of long tweezers rested beside them. Beth personally handed Grayson the lighter before standing beside Ashton and Andy.

Grayson carefully set the instruments on the counter beside Isaac's head and looked up. "I need a knife." Grayson ignored it when Ashton whimpered. Beth stepped around the island and rummaged through a drawer beside the stove. She pulled out a box cutter and Grayson arched an eyebrow. "That'll work." Beth smiled grimly and gently handed the tool to Grayson.

Grayson eased herself on the counter and unbuttoned and unzipped Isaac's jeans before bringing the scissors to the bottom of the jeans. She paused before looking over at Ashton. "He's about to be naked." She ignored Isaac when he chucked dryly before bursting into a fit of gruesome coughs. "If that's going to bother you, you can leave."

Ashton hesitated before slowly shaking her head. Grayson nodded once. "Good." She sniffed and easily sliced through the thick denim and the pliable cotton of his boxers.

In a matter of seconds, Isaac was splayed naked on the counter. Grayson circled around to his head and tossed the scissors in the sink behind him. She stroked her fingers over his temples and kissed his forehead lightly. "This'll hurt." He nodded and she kissed his lips before grabbing the tweezers and the box cutter.

She stood at his side next to his hip and pulled a single bullet from her front pocket. "What are you doing?" Grayson didn't look up at Ashton when she asked. She placed the box cutter neatly at the top of the bullet wound in Isaac's leg. "You ready, baby?" Isaac took a deep breath and nodded. "Do it." Grayson shook her head once and pressed down, splitting the skin three inches up. Isaac tensed and arched back but he didn't make a sound.

Ashton gaped and stepped closer to her mother. "Hey, Andy how we doing on that water?" Her father turned to the stove and smirked. "It's boiling." Grayson nodded. "Bring it over, please." Andy Rider carefully lifted the pot of boiling water and placed it on the counter by Isaac's feet. "Thank you Andy." He nodded and stepped back beside his wife.

Grayson placed the bloody box cutter on the counter and picked up the tweezers. "Here we go." She viciously dug around in his thigh and quickly pulled out an unrecognizable gold bullet. She tossed it into the boiling water and ripped the top off of the fresh one.

She poured the gunpowder onto the counter and took the lighter, lighting the powder and watched it crackle before gathering it into her palm and pushing the powder into the bullet wound. Isaac arched and bit his bottom lip, groaning. Blood welled up and ran down his cheeks towards his hair. Grayson quickly climbed on top of him and pushed his left arm above his head.

"We got two more. Hang in there." Isaac moaned and clenched his fists. "I'm going to rip them apart." Ashton winced when she heard his gravelly and distorted voice. She looked down at his leg and was slightly surprised to see it already healed. She glanced back down when she heard Isaac moan loudly and actually cry out this time when Grayson pushed the powder into his ribs. She clearly worked very rapidly.

Grayson brushed his curls back off his forehead and kissed his forehead. "Last one, sweetheart. Last one and then we can go kill the sons of bitches." Isaac laughed wetly and jerked up. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and looked sharply up at Andy. "Trashcan."

Ashton had never seen her father move so fast as when he did just then. Isaac rolled over to his side and wretched violently into the wastebasket and Ashton hid her face in her mother's shoulder. "What is that?" Beth gently patted Ashton's shoulder and smiled. "His body's trying to fight the infection. As soon as she gets the final bullet in his shoulder he'll be fine." Ashton nodded and peered back around her mother.

Her dad was standing at Isaac's head and Grayson was working quickly. She easily sliced through his shoulder and dug out the bullet before working faster than Ashton had ever seen her work to place the gunpowder in his shoulder. He froze and arched up as his arm smoked before the blackness in his veins began to retreat.

Grayson sagged and leaned down, pressing her forehead to his chest. He sighed and tiredly brought a hand up to rest on the back of her head. She laughed shakily and sat up, wiping the tears from her face. "I thought I was going to lose you." He shook his head. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Grayson looked up at Andy before hopping off of the counter. She helped Isaac sit up before easing him to the floor. She took a towel from the top of the pile and wrapped it around his waist.

"Is there a bathroom where we can clean up?" Beth nodded and quickly led them away. Andy nudged Ashton and she quickly jumped into helping him clean. The counter was saturated in blood and ash and whatever that block stuff was that Isaac kept puking up. Ashton wrinkled her nose. "What happens now?" Andy looked down at her as he tossed the box cutter and the scissors into the hot water. "Well, now they're going to clean themselves up and then I assume she's going to call her alpha and they're going to track down the hunters that shot him."

**JxA**

Isaac was draped over Grayson's right side and slowly shuffled along beside her. Beth pushed open the door and flipped the switch to her left. Grayson looked around before smiling at Beth. "Thank you. We'll be quick." Beth shook her head and smiled gently. "Take your time."

Grayson nodded before Beth left, shutting the door behind her. Grayson carefully lowered Isaac to sit on the side of the tub before she faced the knobs. She turned the hot water up all the way and turned the cold to just below half-way. She raised the stopper and water began to pelt the back wall of the shower.

She turned to Isaac and cupped his face in her hands. He turned his tired eyes up to her face and smiled stiffly. "You're gonna be okay, baby." He nodded sluggishly before slowly rising and dropping the towel around his waist. Grayson helped him step into the shower, wrapping his hand around the bar above his head where a curtain should have rested.

She quickly stripped before stepping in behind him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her hands on his shoulders and kissed the space between his shoulder blades. Desire was the last thing on either of their minds. They needed to be close but not like that. She needed to feel that he was alive and okay. He needed the comfort of skin to help him heal properly.

Isaac shuddered and rested the crown of his head against the cool wall in front of him. Grayson lifted her head and looked around, easily spotting the single bar of soap still wrapped in plastic on the ledge of the shower. She easily unwrapped it and slowly began to massage the scentless cleanser into his soar flesh.

Isaac groaned and slowly sunk to the floor. Grayson closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip before following him. She knelt behind him, pressing her chest against his back, leaving no space between them. She nuzzled his neck and breathed him in. "Isaac?"

He shuddered and a strangled sob left his chest. "Tell me." He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "I almost lost you." Grayson shook her head. "I'm right here." He shook his head. "What if they'd hit you? What if I wasn't fast enough? What if I wasn't strong enough?" Grayson ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed sadly. "But you were." Isaac shook his head vehemently. "What if it happens again and I'm not? What if I'm not strong enough next time?" Grayson pulled back and looked at him.

She knew something was bothering him. Besides almost getting killed by the hunters anyway. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to protect her if anything happened to them. He was scared he would fail her. He was afraid that she would die because of him.

Grayson shook her head and pressed her forehead to his temple. "You will be. Isaac, you're the strongest person I know. You won't ever let anything happen to me or anyone else. Hey," He turned watery blue eyes to her. "I love you." He clenched his eyes shut and made to turn away from her. "Hey, look at me." He did.

Grayson smiled tenderly. "Nothing is going to happen to me." Isaac sniffed and pressed his forehead to hers. She ran her hands down his back and kissed him.

**JxA**

"I thought they couldn't kill humans." Andy smiled. "They can't." He looked up when his wife spoke from the archway. "Are they good?" she nodded. "They're getting cleaned up. I gave them some old clothes although you're shorter than him so I don't know how that's going to work." Andy chuckled and turned the hot water on in the sink and began to clean the bloody tools.

"I thought you said that they couldn't kill humans or else they'd be killed." Andy shook his head. "From what I understand, she's never seen these hunters before which means they're not from here which means these hunters acted against the code. These hunters will be tracked and punished for trying to kill an innocent werewolf and his mate." Ashton's head shot up. "Mate? She's not a werewolf?"

**JxA**

Grayson stepped out and wrapped one of the towels on the sink around her torso before leaning down and turning the water off. She knelt next to the tub and ran her fingers through Isaac's hair. He nuzzled her palm and carefully stood with her. Grayson handed him the last towel and he wrapped it loosely around his hips before stepping out.

Grayson turned her back to him as he dried. "I'm not even going to try to step into these jeans." Grayson turned and giggled. The jeans were visibly too small for Isaac and he only held them up to his frame. "Just wear the boxers. You'll be fine." Isaac snorted and stepped into the boxers then pulled the dark blue sweater over his head.

Grayson faced away from him again and pulled her panties on under the towel before letting it fall to the ground. She pulled her dripping hair over her shoulder and snapped her bra behind her back. She stood up and jumped.

She was facing the mirror and Isaac stood directly behind her with just enough space separating them that she could only feel his chest when he inhaled. Grayson met his eyes in the mirror and watched as he brought the towel up to hair and slowly began to towel dry her hair. She relaxed back against him and sighed quietly when he abandoned the towel and began to brush her hair with his fingers.

She loved it when he played with her hair. It was more often than not how he got her to go to sleep when she was stressed.

Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You should get dressed. They're talking about us in the kitchen." Grayson sighed and stood up straight. "I need to get dressed." Isaac smirked and nudged her backside. She gasped and whacked his shoulder. "Someone's feeling better." Isaac rolled his eyes and sat on the closed toilet lid.

**JxA**

Andy smiled and turned to his daughter. "Far from. I don't even think she's supernatural." Ashton arched an eyebrow and Andy smiled wider. "Beth, you want to explain?" Her mother stepped forward. "As a witch, your father can see auras of every living thing he comes across. An aura is black for evil and white for good. Silver can be seen with the first color if the being is supernatural and gold if the being is not. Sometimes, as the being ages, certain circumstances cause the colors to be muddled."

Andy stepped in. "For example, the boy has a light grey aura meaning he is mostly good with certain spaces of darkness. Not necessarily evil but sometimes he could be conflicted about good and evil. Then, I can see soft silver with streaks of gold here and there which means that he was human but is now a supernatural. He is a recently turned werewolf."

Ashton hummed and leaned back against the counter and nodded. "And the girl?" Andy licked his lips. "The girl is a lot like him. Her aura is a soft grey, lighter than his but she can be dangerous when threatened. The rest of her is all gold. Bright, strong, firm. She is 100% human. No trace of supernatural in her." Ashton nodded. "Wow." Andy chuckled. "Yes, it's a lot to take in." Ashton smiled. "Do we know their names?" Beth opened her mouth to speak and closed it again before looking up at Andy who shook his head. "I think I heard her call him Isaac but I don't know her name."

"I'm Grayson." The family of three looked up at the girl who entered. She pointed to the living room. "Isaac's passed out on your couch. God knows he needs the sleep." She stepped up to the island and hesitated before resting her palms flat on the granite surface. She carefully picked up a towel from the edge of the counter and slowly began to wipe away Isaac's blood.

Ashton watched her for a few seconds before stepping forward. "Are you okay?" Grayson looked up and chuckled dryly, shaking her head. "This is the second time that I thought he'd died on me." Ashton's eyes widened and Grayson nodded. Her eyes were red and aching and a few tears still leaked out of the corners.

"This is also the second time he's been shot three times. The first time the idiot used regular bullets but Isaac stopped breathing long enough for me to think he'd died." She scoffed and stopped wiping the counter. She hung her head and took a shaky breath before looking up. She had slipped her mask on and smiled at the family. "Thank you so much for helping me. I couldn't have done that without help." Andy nodded. "Of course. Have you called your alpha?" She nodded. "He'll be here…" A loud banging on the front door cut her off and she smiled wryly.

"That would be him. He probably brought the rest of the puppies, too." Ashton drew her eyebrows together and the family followed a few steps behind her as she answered the door. They stood in the archway of the kitchen as Grayson greeted her alpha. He was very tall with dark spiky hair and cold blue eyes.

He was dressed in a grey sweater with a black leather jacket and black jeans with black boots on his feet. He stepped carefully into the house and looked Grayson over, placing his hands carefully on her shoulders. When he was satisfied that she wasn't hurt, he pulled her too him carefully and wrapped her in a hug. Grayson pressed her face to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled back and met her eyes. "Isaac?" Grayson jerked her head to the side and the alpha disappeared into the living room to check on his beta. Three more wolves trailed behind him and all of them stopped in front of Grayson before following the alpha.

The first wolf after the alpha was substantially older and more rugged looking. He had his brown hair slicked back against his head and a slight five o'clock shadow adorned his jawline. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and malice and Ashton felt her dad tense behind her. "His aura is quite a bit darker than the rest of theirs." The wolf looked up and grinned, showing all of his teeth.

The second wolf to enter was tall and broad-shouldered with dark brown hair and a darker complexion. His eyes were brown and he reminded Ashton oddly of a puppy dog. He smiled kindly at Grayson and rubbed her arm before continuing into the living room. The third wolf to enter stopped Ashton in her tracks.

He was tall and statuesque, almost feminine. The only word she could think of to describe this boy was pretty. He was very pretty with golden hair and crystal blue eyes that were filled with sadness and even a little anger. He looked like those models that Ashton often saw in the magazines for Abercrombie and Fitch. She could practically smell it on him.

He smiled thinly down at Grayson before his eyes met Ashton's. She felt her world stop spinning on its axis when he looked at her. He gave nothing away but he waited quite a bit longer to move on than the others did. It wasn't until Grayson grabbed his elbow and pushed him into the living room that he broke contact.

The family stepped up into the archway of their living room and observed the scene. Isaac was sitting up on the couch and Grayson was curled up beside him, her hands wrapped around one his. The alpha sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Isaac and the other three wolves stood behind him.

The pretty one kept glancing to and from Ashton, trying to pay attention to his alpha and failing miserably. "How many are left, Isaac?" The healing wolf took a deep breath and wracked his brain. "Three. There were six but I took down three of them before we had to book it." The alpha nodded and slowly stood. "Good." Isaac nodded and turned his head to Grayson. She smiled gently and pressed her hand to his cheek, stroking the skin with her thumb. The other wolves quickly moved to look more domestic. The pretty one took their alpha's old seat and the oldest of the three sat on the couch across from the couple and the darker one sat on the other side of Isaac, drawing his attention.

The alpha stopped just a few feet away from the Riders and rested his hands on his hips before addressing them. "Thank you for offering hospitality to my pack. He would have died without your help." Andy nodded and stepped forward, placing himself in front of his family. "It was no trouble at all. We were glad we could help." He held his hand out to the alpha.

The wolf eyed it for a good thirty seconds before slowly shaking her father's hand. Andy smiled and nodded once. "I'm Andy Rider and this is my wife Beth and our daughter Ashton. We just moved in this afternoon." The alpha nodded. "I'm Derek Hale, the alpha of this pack. You've met Grayson and Isaac. This is Scott," The darker one nodded once and smiled. "Jackson," The pretty one looked over but said nothing. "And this is Peter."

The malicious wolf stood quickly and stepped up beside his alpha. "The pleasures all mine." Andy narrowed his eyes. "I know how much darkness is in your heart. Be wary of me, wolf. Dangerous people tend not to survive encounters with me." The grinning wolf didn't stop grinning and he held up his hands in a surrender position before bowing his head and slowly backed away. "Heeded." Andy watched him walk away before turned back to the alpha.

"I'm a witch. From a long line of them and my wife and daughter are elemental demons." Derek nodded and pursed his lips. "I thank you again. My pack lives about five miles into the woods from here if you ever need anything. There's about ten of us as a whole. The hunters are two blocks over from you. We'll be stopping there next if you'd like to join us."

Andy looked at his wife and nodded. "I think we would, thank you." Derek nodded and turned back to his pack. He leaned down and whispered something in Grayson's ear before she nodded and helped Isaac stand.

Andy turned to his wife. "Do you want to go as a family?" She nodded and looked at Ashton. "I Think it's a good idea. We can meet the hunters and establish a working relationship." Andy nodded and looked at Ashton. "Put some shoes on." She nodded and raced up to her room, slipping on her grey vans before headed back downstairs.

They group of eight easily slipped out the door. Ashton glanced back at Isaac as he and Grayson followed at a slower pace. "I wouldn't worry about him." She looked up and her breath caught when she met the blue eyes of the pretty wolf. "What?" He jerked his head back to Isaac and Grayson. "He'll be fine. He's already healed. He just needs to eat and then he'll probably screw her into tomorrow."

He laughed lightly when Ashton blushed a healthy shade of red. "It's true. They screw like rabbits on a good day." She glanced up at him. "And on a bad day?" Jackson laughed and shook his head. "On a bad day…" He trailed off and glanced back. Ashton followed his gaze and laughed.

Isaac had his arm around Grayson's shoulders and had pulled her close. She had her head bent low and rested against his chest and his lips were pressed the crown of her head. Her arms circled his waist and his thumb stroked her shoulder.

"How long have they been together?" Jackson looked down at her and shrugged. "They only got together right at the term but they say when you know you know." He shrugged again and kicked a loose pebble into the yard they were walking through. Ashton nodded and peeked at him through her lashes. "Do you have anyone?" Jackson looked down at her and smiled slowly. "No. I had Lydia but we broke up first semester and she moved on before summer started."

Ashton felt her shoulders relax and she didn't even know she was tense. "So, your alpha said there's ten of you. Who is everyone?" Jackson looked back at Isaac and Grayson. "Well, you obviously met Isaac and Grayson. Probably saw more of him then you'd like." Ashton blushed and nodded. Jackson laughed. "They're mates and they've been together for about five months give or take a day." He jerked his chin towards Scott who was currently engaged in a shoving match with Peter. "The younger one is Scott and his mate is Allison. She's the daughter of the hunter we're going to see."

Ashton raised an eyebrow and gaped. Jackson just rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started on their drama. It's ridiculous. Peter was the original alpha of the pack back in like September but he didn't turn any of us except Scott. Peter went on a revenge killing spree and killed Allison's aunt before Derek killed him and became alpha and then turned the rest of us." Ashton noticed that Jackson seemed to tense up slightly but she didn't mention it.

"Lydia somehow brought him back and he's been helping Derek ever since." Jackson rolled his eyes. "But all of that is another story for another time. Who's not here consists of Allison who's probably at her house and her best friend Lydia, my ex-girlfriend." Ashton blushed and Jackson laughed.

"You blush a lot." She blushed deeper and Jackson practically cackled. "I can't help it." Jackson nodded and shook his head. "Anyway, Derek's cousin Keeva, I'm sure you'll meet her sometime. She just had a baby. His name's Jamie and he's almost two months old, I think." Ashton gaped. "Wow." Jackson scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, wow. Her baby daddy is Scott's best friend Stiles and they are currently laying low what with a new baby and all. And that's everyone I think."

Jackson racked his brain and nodded. "Yup, that's everyone." Ashton smiled. "That's a lot." He shrugged a shoulder. "We make it work. We all hang out at Derek and Peter's house about five miles deep into the woods but we all live in different places. I live with my adoptive parents, Stiles and Keeva live with Stiles' dad, the sheriff, Scott lives with his mom, Allison lives with her parents, Grayson lives with her sister and Isaac lives sometimes with Derek and sometimes he spends a few days with Grayson. It just depends on Kara's, that's Grayson's sister, moods."

Ashton shook her head. "I'm getting a headache." Jackson laughed. "Sorry. I've been told I can be a little overwhelming." Ashton shook her head and slowed down when the group had come to a stop outside of a large brick house. All the lights were on. "Well," Ashton looked over at Jackson. "Welcome to Beacon Hills." She sighed and looked back at the house. Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
